Hotel Castaway: Islands of Despair
by Pp62912
Summary: Many years after Hotel Castaway and Hotel Transylvania 2, Mavis and Johnny travel back to the islands that separated them for years on a vacation allowed by the king of the sea, Poseidon. What happens to them there they wish they never came back.
1. Prologue

**Hotel Castaway: Islands of Despair**

 **Prologue**

Cold. It was so cold. She was cold. Her teeth started to chatter, her body's internal instinct to keep warm. Breath misted in front of her. She brought her legs closer into her body to keep as warm as possible and ever so slightly bringing them closer and closer. It was difficult to keep warm here in a deep, dank, moist cave where all that was heard was the loud, reverberating sound of a droplet of water falling to a small puddle on the light blue floor. Too cold. Cold to the core; even for a vampire. Shivering violently, closing her eyes, imagining a warmer place. Yes. Warmer. Her room… her bed. The feel of her blankets, the pillows under her head, the warmth of her soft comfortable bed. She missed it so much. She wished she was home. She was scared.

But she was just still too cold! Why was it this cold? Was it because she was scared at what was to happen to her? Scared at what was happening to Mom? And what happened with Dad? She needed him, wanted him so badly. If he was here to hug her, maybe she would not be as cold as she was now.

"Dennis?" her little voice cracked out, squinting in the dimly lit cave with no way out. "I'm scared. Why are they doing this? Who are they?" Dennis looked up at his sister, only able to see the outline of her small body, her hair messy; over her shoulders and back. But he could see the outline of her face with the help of a small, strange glowing stone on the wall on the other side of their prison. He saw the fear in her face, even in the tears that were running down her cheeks. He could relate, he was scared too. But being a big brother, he had to be brave for her… for both of them.

"I don't know Laih. I'm scared too," Dennis replied looking Lailah in the eyes, seeing a hazel color glow in them. "I can't even mist out of here. They did something with this place."

"I want Daddy!" Lailah said as she started to whimper and cry. Dennis looked at his baby sister. He wanted Mom and Dad so bad too, but he was worried about Laih. So young still, so fragile. Dennis slowly got up and almost crawled to her, put his arms around her. She welcomed his warmth and pulled him in closer as she buried her face into his shirt, crying. He started to rock her.

"It's okay Laih. I'm here for you. Don't be afraid… I'm right here. Shhh."

"M… m… mommmy," Lailah whispered in between uncontrollable sobs. "Da… Daddy."

"Shhhh," quietly beckoned Dennis, petting Lailah's already messed up black hair.

It seemed to calm her down enough. Enough he could actually feel her falling asleep. He didn't mind so much the contact from his sometimes annoying little sister. It was time for him to grow up, help her, support her anyway he can. Especially now. She needed comfort and so did he. Slowly his eyelids became heavy, his head started to bob back and forth until it slowly dropped down and rested on Lailah's head. There they stayed, keeping warm, keeping each other safe. Hoping for rescue. Hoping for warm dreams.

* * *

 **And here we are again. Just to tease all of you for my upcoming sequel to my first story. I'm working on it right now and I hope you will enjoy it once I start pulling it all together. I'm sorry to say that life has been very crazy for me the few months. I'm not sure when I can get Chapter 1 up for you all but please, please, please; have patience with me. You won't regret it, I promise. Until now, I leave you pondering what will happen. And if you read my first story, you should have a good understanding what will. Now, let's go create some good ideas!**


	2. Chapter 1 Johnny's Darkest Fears

**Well, well, well. It's been a long time. Why has it been such a long, long, long time? Well, I'll tell you why. It's because my life has become so, so crazy these past months. I know a lot of you really want me to continue this story so badly. Well... I do too. That's why I'm back! I have revamped (hehe, reVAMPED") chapter one. It's go so many more details. Chapter 2 is still a work in progress, probably only a few hundred words so far. I cannot guarantee when it will be done but I assure you crazy fans out there, I "will" get it done and I "will finish this story. Please just be patient and bear with me. Don't worry. I will make this an epic adventure, I promise you that. Until then, read chapter one again. It's chalk full of new goodies. Happy reads!**

* * *

 **Hotel Castaway: Islands of Despair**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Johnny's Darkest Fears**

Running. Running in the dark. Breathing in the heavy cold, damp, foggy air. Barely able to see his breath form into a wispy mist in front of his face in this dark forest. Breathing heavily as he sprinted… sprinted as fast as he could toward the screams. He heard them come from deeper into the forest. Bone chilling, blood freezing scream that sound all too familiar and they way too real. They sound like… his family. His friends, family, father. But what frightened most and quickened his pace to almost unnatural was screams from his wife and children. Desperate screams… screams of pain and suffering. Screams that almost stopped his heart in mid beat. There are other screams too. More like screeches and ones that sound unnatural. Screams that sound like… death. His adrenaline pumped up, heart racing faster, he took off running, faster and faster toward the direction of the screams. Oh how he wished his legs could move faster than this.

Dodging low branches and running through bushes, getting hit with smaller twigs on his bare lower legs as ran by and low lying branches scraping his face and arms. He did not feel them one bit. Every drop of adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He didn't care how scratched up he was getting. All he cared about was getting to the screams, to his family… to save them. Almost there. He was getting close. Screams and crying were getting louder and louder. But soon the screams stopped. _"They stopped?"_ he thought as he halted in a small clearing, all of his senses on heightened to a level he couldn't believe was possible. _"Oh no! They stopped!"_ Regaining composure and trusting his instinct on where the last terrifying screams were coming from, he jolted along and through more bushes and passes old, crooked trees.

As if running a race against death itself, he ran faster and faster, pushing his already tired body for more speed, more swiftness. Stumbling here and there but keeping his balance, which he was a phenomenal feat. But he did not care. He just kept moving. Don't stop. Just keep moving. Keep moving! Go faster! Run! DON'T STOP!

Trees and brush were beginning to thin out. Yes, he knew he was close. Close to where he heard his family screaming. Although he did not know why he knew. Though his legs started to ache, his chest burn with every breath, he did not feel it. There was no stopping. He had to keep going. Had to keep… OHHH… NOOO!

Breaking through the clearing, he skidded over grass and moss to a halt. His usual attire of tennis shoes not really meant rough and rugged terrain of a spooky Transylvanian forest. Taking in what was around him, he could not imagine what his eye sight was showing him. Like out of a movie, a scene of destruction and death was all he could see. Small trees splintered around, metal armor littered the ground. Almost like the aftermath of a huge battle took place. And all the red everywhere. Red on trees strong enough to still stand through the chaos, on blades of grass, and even on pieces of metal armor strewn around. How was this even possible? Who did this he wondered? It was a scene he couldn't believe happened.

Walking slowly through the horrific field of red stained moss and grass, his widened eyes took in every square inch of death and destruction, being careful where he was to step. Was this a nightmare? Truly it could only be one. _"How can all this be happened?"_ he thought. _"Who?"_ Then he came to some familiar faces. Frank and Eunice. No emotion showed in their lifeless eyes. Their heads severed from the rest of their body parts as he found were littered all around like they were forcefully torn. They were gone.

He stopped and looked at the face of Frank, a gentle giant of a monster, one he called cousin. He wondered who could have done this to someone so kind. As tears started to form, he quickly saw a trail of bandages. Bloody and ripped in places, they lead to a dried up, mummified corpse of Murry. The oversized Egyptian mummy lay lifeless and mangled. There were no magical, glowing green eyes remaining where his eyes used to be when he was alive to show any expressions, any emotions. Beside Murry was a pair of cracked and shattered glasses, laying in a pool of red stained grass. Those glasses belonged to Griffin, the Invisible Man. Although he could not see him, he knew Griffin was gone.

Vladimir, Drac's father laid face down in the grass, cape covering his head. He was too afraid to even touch or move that cape in fear of what was and possibly wasn't under it. He couldn't believe what he saw. All of his closest friends, many seasonal hotel guests that he all called family… were gone. Carefully stepping around all of the death, he couldn't even comprehend and fathom still what he was witnessing. He couldn't believe it. Gone. They were all gone. It was just a bad dream he wished would end… NOW!

Beyond the piles of lifeless bodies and blood, he saw what appeared to be Dracula. He couldn't believe it. Running over to the Prince of Darkness, the red head knelt down beside him, checking the once proud vampire father. His cape ripped and torn, scratches and open wounds all over Drac's body that were not healing shut, and his even paler face was motionless. The greatest vampire to ever live, now dead. _"But how?"_ he wondered. Seeing Drac was too far gone for him to do anything for his father-in-law, he slowly walked past and saw a sinister and cruel scene. Wayne and Wanda. The werewolf family. What happened to them? Lifeless with no emotion in their eyes. And worse was the pile of pups around and on top of them. Still speechless as tears slowly dripped out of the corner of his eyes, he wondered who would do something like this to them, especially innocent children?

He couldn't believe it, what his eyes were showing him. He didn't want to. The red head wanted to just wake up from this nightmare. He couldn't take any more. Carefully passing up the werewolf family, he came to a large pile of dented, scratched and broken armored guards. They were scattered into indiscernible pieces. Once whole; now in pieces. Pieces that were even splintered and broken beyond repair. There were no voices, no clattering or tinging of steel and iron. It was like the spirits that once controlled the once proud army of armors were gone. Destroyed by something or someone so sinister, so strong, and so… evil to destroy spirits of a once proud group of soldiers. They of course were there for protection. They did their job well… too well. He walked further into the clearing. Being careful to watch his step, horrified and scared to step on anyone or anything and the now red grass.

He stopped and turned around. Looking again at all of the chaos that he walked through. He so wanted to help them all. He really did, but… it was too late. They were already gone. This brought on feelings of sadness, helplessness. He felt… useless. Confusion set in again, going back to that one single question, _"Who did this?"_

Turing back around, he again scanned the rest of this horrific nightmare. Stillness. Nothing moved. All he saw was red. All the stained grass, moss, and red tree bark. Looking harder, he did not see them. Mavis and the kids. They were nowhere to be found. Was that a good thing? Did they manage to escape all of this? He prayed and hoped that was true; he could not take any more of this nightmare. Preparing himself to move on from this scene of death to find them, his eyes came to a sight that he wished he had never witnesses. The nightmare he so wished to be gone got worse.

Further in and on the other side of the clearing, his eyes met the back side of small, petite framed woman slumped over with raven black hair, black short dress with long, red and black leggings. Fear of finding her dead quickened his running as he jolted to her only to see her lying in a pool of blood. Breathing heavily, the red head couldn't control his emotions and tears anymore. He gasped as he slumped to his knees, not caring that his clothes became red. Afraid to touch her motionless body, fearing the worst, he still reached out his hand to her shoulder to roll her over to face him. Please be okay… please be okay… please please please please. Oh Mavis.

"Mavis!" he yelled between tears as he saw her lifeless face when he rolled her over to her back. As he started to pull his wife closer to him, the red head now noticed she was protecting the children. Both of them were in her arms, her now… lifeless arms. He was too late. He was too… late. "No. No, no, no, no! Mavis, wake up. Dennis? Lailah?" He couldn't control his eyes. Tears stung and blurred his vision as they flowed down his face like a geyser and onto the face of his cold and pale wife. He picked them all up into his arms, all three of them pulled them into a deep hug crying over them, convulsing, and sobbing, wishing they would just come back to life. Wishing his tears would bring them back. This is not what he expected to happen. Not what he wanted to come home to.

"Mavy," he choked out from his quivering mouth. He clenched his teeth and brought the lifeless bodies of what was his family closer to him. The last loving moment he had with them went through his mind. It was interrupted by an image made up in his mind with their screaming and running. He couldn't bear it. This was not supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to die. They were vampires for crying out loud! Immortal beings shouldn't die, right?

He gripped them tighter and tighter, wanting to never let go of them. Never let go until his last breath. He didn't care that his knees and clothes were now stained and soaked with red. He did not care. He just wanted them back, wanted them to just hug him back. Come back alive and be okay and hug him back. That's all he wanted. Denying that this ever happened. Denying that they were gone. And that is all he thought about. Nothing more. Not caring about the imminent danger nearby or what was approaching until he heard the feet stomp in front of him, making him startle.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a deep, menacing voice, familiar to him, one he thought he would never hear again. "This. This is what happens when monsters become HUMAN LOVERS!" the voice yelled.

Johnathan looked up for a moment to see the beast. The wretched, disgusting looking bat, humanoid creature.

Bella.

Johnny couldn't say anything. He was at a loss of words. Angry of course and his eyes showed it to Bella but he was… powerless. Powerless to do anything about this putrid creature that held a wooden stake in one hand. He saw it smile. An evil smile. One that enjoyed killing for no reason. Or maybe that reason was because he was human? With fiery eyes, Bella's smile disappeared, having let this… human live long enough.

"Oh, poor human. Are you going to cry again weak little human?" Bella said, mocking Johnny then chuckling, making his maniacal smile return, then fade once more, as quick as it came. "Maybe you want to join them? Huh? Maybe you want them back?" Bella laughed.

"Now that I can arrange," he started to say as he brought the wooden stake up into the sky. "It's your turn… TO DIE!" Bella's muscular arm started its motion downward toward the red head, stake pointing right at his chest. Johnny didn't move, didn't defend, didn't fight back. What was there to fight for now when all his friends, his family, his zing were gone? His eyes went wide seeing the swift movement of the stake as it neared him. This was it.

Johnny gasped for air, jolting up, and eyes wide open in fear. He was breathing heavy. His body's natural reaction to danger. He looked around. It was dark. And he was safe. Safe and sound in his bed. _"That same nightmare again,"_ he said in his head as he breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, feeling the air go into his lungs, deep in his bare chest. Realizing he was covered in sweat, his pillows and covers too, he looked over to his side, expecting to find someone there that was not. Then reality started to come to him.

Johnathan, with his now shortened red hair, pulled his legs out of the covers and sat up on his small bed. He covered his sweaty face with his hands and breathed deep in between them. Slowly he exhaled and started to move his hands downward, wiping sweat from his brow and face, they dropped to his lap, holding his upper torso upright. Slowly he picked himself up, stood up and walked himself to the bathroom.

Turning on the light, he squinted his eyes. Boy that always hurts at first having adjusted to the dark then turning on a light. Slowly he let his eyes adjust to the luminescence of the florescent bulbs above the mirror and small sink. Turning on the cold water, he took his hands and let the water pouring from the faucet soak into his hands. Bending down slightly, Johnny brought a palm full of water up to his face and splashed it. It was cold, kind of shocking but it felt relieving. It was enough for him to help rid of the sweat on his face.

Shutting the water off, he blindly reached for a towel to dry off the last remnants of water on his face. Johnny looked into the mirror. He saw a younger self. Twenty-one years younger to what used to be a skinny, weak, and scrawny boy with uncontrollable hair. Orange hair. Now his younger self faded, showing what he was now. A face of a man. A man with a few more wrinkles than his younger self. He was not scrawny anymore, but now a fit, muscular toned man. His face looked fuller, his shoulders a little broader, his chest and abdomen more defined with muscular tone. Joining the army taught him a lot and kept himself fit and in shape. Without it, there's no way the weakling red head would have ever survived life in the military.

But with every wrinkle he saw, Johnny saw the face of a man who had seen too much turmoil and experienced too much tragedy. Experiencing and witnessing the horrors of combat, your life is really never the same again. Too many squad mates, too many friends… lost. And still… to this day and since the very beginning, he was afraid of dying. Even with his fear of death, Johnny still served. He still went into battle, running for cover, crawling through holes, moving from building to building all while getting covered in the nick of time as bullets came whizzing by his head by mere inches. He knew he had his squad mates and his friends to look after his back and he returned the favor. But that constant fear of death was and always will be there.

But he didn't just decide to leave for years, leaving his wife and children behind just because he wanted to show he could and face his fear of death. They understood, right? They understood he had to do this and that they supported him wholeheartedly. It wasn't something they didn't liked at first, especially Mavis. It became normal for them and for him not being able to see his wife, his children unless by phone call or video chat once in a while. He had to become stronger, he had to face his fear. So that he may protect his family like he should be able to… like he wanted to.

Looking back to the frightful experience of almost getting impaled by that monster, Bella. That's when it hit him. He was too scared to die and too weak to stop from anything from happening to Mavis and Dennis. Johnny started to work out more, exercise and tried to eat right. That was helping a little and making himself feel better that he was going to be there for when his family needed him. That was until the unthinkable happened.

Terrorism hit Johnny's world like a ton of bricks. While he was in Europe, Johnny got word that some terroristic attack happened in California near his home. Something about some ideological extremists that felt that monsters of all kinds that were with humans and humans that they labeled as, "Monster Lovers," should be eradicated. That call from his parents on the worse day of his life shocked him.

The attack was well thought out and well organized by what Johnny could remember hearing. Those extremists specifically targeted the right place where monsters and humans all gathered. It so happened to be the day when Brett and Kelsey, Brett's sea monster wife were visiting home with Janet and Kent. An explosion happened. Killing many humans and monsters, including Kent, Brett, and Kelsey. Janet miraculously survived, even though she was wounded severely in the blast, the doctors all wondered how she even managed to survive. One theory was that if it wasn't for Kent being directly in front of the blast, protecting Janet from the brunt of it, she would not be alive. And that theory stuck as she was found underneath her deceased brother Kent. Unfortunately for Brett and Kelsey, it was too late.

Reopening his eyes, Johnny met his reflection in the mirror again. Taking a deep breath in, he sighed. For every single time that day and what he thought transpired there played through his mind, it was no closer to bringing his brothers back. It's been almost five years since then. Janet is still traumatized about it. Just like in her younger brother, that day just kept playing in her mind. Just like a deep scar on the skin, permanently embedded forever. Just those few seconds of terror and unspeakable horror, Johnny knew Janet would never be the same.

Then he remembered the day he decided. Decided to take action and do something. Do something to make the true monsters that did this pay. That rainy, muddy day. During the funeral, he felt saddened and denied that it happened. But it did happen. No matter what he did to make himself believe that it did not happen, his brothers were still gone, like that. They were planning to get together again in a month from then. But that all changed. Johnny felt lost, helpless. He was scared thinking if that was him or worse; Mavis and the kids. Fear of dying again. Soon came anger. Anger at the bastards that did this, that would hurt his loving family. Who would hurt someone that wouldn't even hurt a fly or fly monster? He had enough, he wanted to pay them back somehow. He scared Mavis with his behavior after the funeral. But she did understand what he was going through and supported him anyway she could. He was no longer the happy-go-lucky person anymore.

Now here he is today, standing tall, standing a little prouder for service not only his country, but his family. Johnathan became a ranger. His squad was instrumental in finding and bringing down this same terrorist group responsible for the deaths of his family. And finding out it was Bella himself that did all this, thanks to Vlad helping find out. With Bella out of the way, Johnny got his fill of justice. He had enough of battles, enough close calls with death. He experienced way too much for one lifetime; and he had the scars to prove it. This was it. It was time to leave the Army he served with honor and go back to his family, waiting for him, missing him dearly.

He wondered what they would say when they saw him? He certainly wasn't the skinny kid with an oversized backpack anymore. Maybe they would not recognize him without taking a closer look. Video calls didn't really show much. He was fit and stronger than before. He had the feeling that he actually did and could now protect his family. He just hoped they would be proud of him.

Shutting the bathroom light out, Johnny made his way out in the dark, little apartment and grabbed a quick glass of water. Sitting back on the bed, he glancing over at the top of his night stand, covered with everyday items; a lamp, keys, wallet, and his alarm clock. It was three in the morning. Thinking as quickly as he could with his partially asleep mind, Johnny figured out the time.

" _Hmm. She may still be sleeping,"_ he thought. _"She may not even answer at all. Maybe I shouldn't call."_

Picking up his smart phone, wincing at the brightness of the screen turning on, he quickly brought up his contact list and selected his speed dial. Hovering his thumb over the desired contact, Johnathan's mind struggled whether to call. Wake and bother or wait until she was awake later in the day? But he wanted so badly to hear her voice, her sweet, beautiful voice. After that dream he had, he needed to hear her. To make sure she was okay. But on the other hand, he felt bad to disturb her. Out of pure instinct and now understanding, she would want to hear his voice too so he tapped his thumb against the screen, making the phone obey to his request. The screen changed showing the call was being made. He brought his phone up to his ear and cheek. Waiting… dial tone… waiting… dial tone… dial tone.

"Please pick up," he pleaded as another and possibly the final dial tone would be heard until the voice mail responded.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone brightly over the picturesque lake and mountains covered in lush pines in Romania. In the middle of the lake lie a dark, almost run down looking castle. A castle, to the locals, was a hideaway and vacation location for all types of monsters. Humans were allowed now and then to stay and experience the life of monster kind and sample their food if they dared to, but only very limited due to the fear of terrorism years ago. But all was pleasant and peaceful now. Being that the sun was shining brightly on this cooling September day, majority of monsters were asleep while human visitors were awake, taking in and experiencing the bizarre culture of the monster world.

Deep within the walls, on one of the top floor of this "hotel for monsters," lay a large suite that took a whole wing of the castle. Comprised of three bedrooms, a spacious living area, and well equipped kitchen, there lived a well-known family. The family of the proprietor of the hotel. It was quiet. Like no one was home. But truthfully, everyone was asleep, including the lady, the mother of two children. In a large bed in the master bedroom, she slept, covered up in the warmth of blankets. To her the large king size bed was too large and too empty for so long.

For years she slept alone in this bed, yearning for the warmth of another body. The yearning to hug and feel the presence of her husband. She missed the cuddling, the strong embrace, and his head of red, crazy hair. Oh, to be able to run her fingers through his hair again. She could almost feel it. The pounding of his beating heart, she could feel that too on her ear as she hugged him tightly with the side of her face against his chest. The rhythmic thumping that she could hear from a distance, knowing it was him. Oh how she wanted to feel him again.

But for now she dreamed. Dreamed of him, holding him. Never wanting to let go of him. Hearing his heart beat. Slowly his heart beat faded. It was replaced by a ringing sound. A familiar ringing sound. Like a phone. A phone? Her phone. _"Wake up and pick up your phone,"_ her mind told her.

Instinct kicked in, her mind slowly woke up. Just enough for her to move her hand to her nightstand, without looking, and grabbed her phone. Pressing the button, she answered the call and put it to her ear. She moved her head slightly to uncover her mouth from the sheets and pillow.

"Hello?" she asked in a groggy, breathy voice.

" _Mavis?"_ asked a male voice.

In a sleepy, dazed confusion, she did not recognize the voice at first. Once the familiar tone of voice hit her slow, foggy mind, it was like she got struck by lightning. Her big, blue eyes popped open right away and she immediately sat herself up in bed, pulling her covers away from her shoulders and arms.

"J…Johnny?" she still questioned just to be sure it was him.

" _Yeah,"_ he said in a deep, whispery tone. _"Are you okay?"_

"Y…yes. Yes I am. I was asleep when you called," she said as she quickly sobered up from sleep. She glanced over at her clock briefly. "It's one in the afternoon here. Isn't it still three in the morning there? Is everything okay?" the Vampiress asked.

" _Yea. No, no. I'm fine. I just… couldn't sleep anymore and… I wanted to hear your voice. I miss you Mavy,"_ Johnny said in a broken voice, almost like he was about to cry.

"Aww, Babe. It's okay. I miss you too," Mavis quickly replied, hearing the breaking of his voice. There was silence for a moment until she heard Johnny speak quietly and slowly.

" _I… had that dream again,"_ he said knowing Mavis knew what he meant.

"With Bella?" she asked, confirming it was the same one she remembered him telling her about.

" _Yea. Mavy, every time I have this dream, I think something bad is going to happen to you and the kids. And it's strange that I haven't had it for quite a while. Now all of a sudden… bam, it's back. That's why I had to call. To… to make sure you and kids are safe."_

"Don't be afraid Honey. We are all okay," she said as she pulled the covers from her bare legs to sit up. She put on a pair of soft, purple fleece pants she kept by her side of the bed that matched well with her grey and purple tank top. "And don't worry, nothing bad will happen. My Aunts and Uncles are coming here soon so it will be a full hotel. We are all safe," the vampiress finished as she walked to the other side of the suite where the children's rooms were.

" _How are the kids doing? Is my little Lailah getting big? How's Dennis's training with your dad?"_ Johnny asked in succession, trying to hold his excitement but not succeeding. Mavis opened up one of the rooms. Peaking inside, she saw shades of purples and pinks with many dolls and stuffed toys. In the center, against the far wall was a small, plush bed with dark red velvet blankets with swirls of purple. Colors that Mavis loved as a child and was happy her daughter did too. Underneath the covers, Mavis could barely see the small body and face of her youngest child, Lailah, fast asleep with her favorite plush doll that Johnny gave her before he left.

"Lailah is growing, but ever since her fangs came in, her aging slowed down a bit. She does miss you Johnny. She asks all the time when you are coming back," she said as she closed the door quietly and moved on to Dennis's room. "Dennis, well… for the past few months, he… hasn't been able to go out into the sun. He's kinda bummed about it. I was worried until dad said that it's natural for half human, half vampires. Once they get their fangs, the vampire side gets stronger, negating the human side of him." She started to open the door to Dennis's room as she continued to talk. She didn't pay much attention to how bright it was in there and continued to open the door. "He was hoping you would be coming home soon so you can do some stuff together in the day time. Now, I don't know how that… DENNIS!"

Opening the door to her son's room, Mavis saw what she dreaded to see. She saw Dennis, standing facing the window, shirtless. The curtains were pushed to the side letting sunlight intrude into his room. Mavis saw a light smoke rising from his shoulders. His ivory colored skin was slowly turning red, forming random red spots and welts that slowly grew in size as he just stood there, staring blankly out the open window and into the sun.

Mavis was terrified at the scene before her. She could just feel the pain Dennis was in just by looking at him. It scared her to see he was just staring into the sun like that. Rushing into action, Mavis's motherly instincts kicked in as she dropped the phone and jolted over to Dennis, grabbing him in her arms, and pushing them both out of the way into the darkest corner of the room. Even for a split second of sun exposure, Mavis's bare shoulders started to smoke and turn to a light red in the process. It hurt. She wanted to scream at the excruciating pain but she controlled herself, letting out a whimper instead and inhaling through her teeth, waiting for her skin to heal and the pain to go away.

She started to curl into herself from the pain. Dennis, having been snapped out of his trance from the sun by his fast-acting mother shook the fog away from his mind and vision. Pushed into the corner by his mother, he slowly came to and looked over at her. He saw how quickly his mother got burnt. Her bare shoulders were very red but they were healing quickly. It's almost like he was hearing a hissing sound from her wounds and from his as they healed. Still confused at what happened, Dennis stared at his pain stricken mother. Not until seeing her face bunched up with pain did he realize what had happened; now remembering that he was standing in front of the window, in the sun.

Shock at what had happened, what he had done reached him. He crawled over to Mavis, reaching out to take her hand. "MOM! I… I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

As Mavis was picking herself up with the help of Dennis, Dracula burst through the door, hearing Mavis scream Dennis's name from earlier, still wearing his pajamas. Seeing the two in the darkest corner, Mavis slowly getting up with red marks on her ivory skin slowly clearing up as well as on Dennis. He knew what exactly happened by seeing the sunlight coming in from the exposed window. Quickly with his telekinesis, Dracula closed the curtains tight with just a wave of his hand, plunging the room in darkness so he may walk in the room freely and to his daughter and vampson.

"Mavy! Denisovitch! What happened? Are you okay?" said the concerned Count.

Mavis started to rise slowly and took in a deep breath. Now healed over from her sun exposure but feeling the remnant left over pain, she slowly opened her eyes, still staring at the floor.

"I'm… fine," she said slowly, almost in a tone like she was upset and concerned at the same time. Quickly she picked up her head, meeting the icy blue eyes and red, curly hair from her eldest child. With her blue eyes, full of worry and concern, Mavis stared back at Dennis.

"Dennis? What were you thinking!?" Mavis said with a raised voice. "What were you doing standing in front of the window like that when me and Papa Drac have told you before that you can't do this anymore!?"

Dennis cringed back at every word of his mother's raised voice. A feeling of sadness and disappointment came over him knowing he disobeyed. "I'm sorry Momma," he replied in a timid and cracked voice.

"What were you thinking Dennis?" she asked again.

"I… I wanted to try being out in the sun for…" he sighed before continuing, glancing at his mother's concerned face briefly before looking away, "so I can go out in the daylight with Daddy. At least one more time."

Mavis face dropped a little, feeling remorse for her son, Dennis, not being able to enjoy a sunny day anymore because of his growing vampire powers. Ever since a few years ago, his aging did considerably slow down. Even though he was sixteen years old, he actually was more like he was a younger teenager, about thirteen years old, if he was a full human. Mavis pulled him into a hug, not caring about painful burns that had fully healed over.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I understand you want to enjoy the sun with your father, but you are becoming more of a vampire than human. You can't be out in the sun like you used to. It will hurt you, Dennis," Mavis said sweetly with concern and a slight amount of sternness to make sure he listened.

Dracula, standing over them stayed silent, knowing his daughter, now an experienced mother could handle the situation perfectly. He couldn't believe how much like Martha she had become. Even just the few short years that Martha was a mother, he could see a lot of her in his daughter, now a mother of two beautiful children.

"Your father loves you no matter what and he would do anything for you. He'll give up seeing the sun ever again just for you if he had to. Your father…" Mavis was saying as her voice trailed off, reminding herself that Johnathan was still on her phone she dropped to push Dennis away. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said reaching her hand outward, toward her phone that laid near the bedroom door and pulled it toward her with her powers.

" _Mavis! Mavis! What's going on!?"_ the vampiress heard from the speaker of the phone. _"Hello! Can anyone hear me!?"_

Speaking into the phone's microphone, Mavis tried to calm the voice of her frantic husband, wanting answers.

"Johnny, calm down. We're okay. Sorry I had to put the phone down," she said which didn't seem to help calm the troubled father.

" _Mavis, what's going on? You were talking then you yelled Dennis's name and that's all I heard after that. What's wrong? Is he okay?"_ said the concerned red head over the line.

"Maybe I should have him explain it to you," Mavis said to Johnny as she looked at Dennis and the concerned look on her son's face, now having to explain what he did but also having to be scolded by his father. Mavis walked back over to Dennis who decided to sit back on his bed. She lowered the phone from the side of her face and extended it to Dennis to take. He looked up at his mother, reluctant to take the phone. Mavis's stare widened, silently telling Dennis to take the phone right now. Too many emotions flooded his mind as he sighed and took the phone from Mavis's petite hand. He was glad to hear his father's voice but kind of dreaded it, not wanting to be yelled at anymore and not knowing what his father would say. Slowly, he put the phone to his ear and spoke.

"Dad?"

" _Hey little dude. Your mother says you have something to tell me?"_ said the familiar voice of his father. Hesitant and reluctant voice, Dennis explained what he did.

"Dad, I… I was standing in front of the window," Mavis heard as she walked away to check on her other child, her youngest. Quietly opening the door, she peeked inside through the darkness of the room. The heavy curtains drawn, shutting any light out of the room, definitely a safe location for her youngest. Looking at the bed, she saw a lump in the middle of the bed, under the blankets. There lay her youngest. Mavis walked into the room ever so quietly getting nearer and nearer to the bed, watching not to step on any toys.

With slightly messed up smooth, raven black hair, Mavis looked how content and peaceful her daughter looked while sleeping. Gently moving a tuft of hair away from her face, she saw a resemblance to Johnny. Except for the hair, she was the spitting image of him. And surely slept through anything too. All the commotion she caused with Dennis a moment ago did not disturb her one bit. Mavis smiled down at her daughter as she slightly shifted in bed, pursed her lips, and wrinkled her nose in her sleep. Slowly Mavis's smile faded, thinking again about how she resembled Johnny. She so missed her husband and wanted him here to hold.

"Is everything okay Mavy," whispered a deep Romanian accented voice in the door way. Mavis looked up, a smile returning to her.

"Yes Dad. I'm fine. Lailah is okay too," Mavis whispered back.

"Are you sure? It seems you are… troubled," the wise Count said.

"I miss him Dad. It's been five years since he had to leave. How much longer must he be away from us? Does he know what he is missing in the children's lives?"

"I'm sure he does sweetfangs. Being away this long from you is as difficult for him as it is for you," Dracula whispered as he helped Mavis close Lailah's door behind her. He then pulled his daughter into hug, holding her close. "Remember you trusted him in doing what he had to do, no matter how long it would take."

"I know Dad. I do trust him. I just want be able to hold him again. Be able to see our children's milestones, not miss them," the vampiress mother replied.

"Trust me Mavy, he won't."

"I'm just scared."

"Scared of what, Mavy?" asked Dracula

"That he's been gone this long and in that time," Mavis sighed before continuing, "he will be different. Like no more connection to me. So different that… we may have lost our zing."

Dracula hugged Mavis even tighter. His arms around her small, petite frame. "My darling blood orange. You can never lose your zing. He will always be the same person you zinged and fell in love with when he does return."

"You think so Dad?" asked a skeptical Mavis as she spoke into his chest. Dracula pulled away from their hug, placed his hands on her bare shoulders and looked into her eyes and gave a reassuring smile.

"I know so. And you know what? Your zing with Johnny will be stronger. Time away from Johnny will make it even stronger." Mavis gave a weak smile back as her father continued. "Remember those many years ago when we thought he was lost to the sea?" Mavis gave her father a look. A scowl letting him know he should not be talking about such things anymore. "I know, I know you don't want to remember that. But listen to me for a moment. When you had that feeling that he was alive…"

"And you didn't believe me?" interrupted Mavis as she crossed her arms in front of her and gave her father an "I told you so" look.

"Besides that," Drac said as he waived his palms at his daughter in gesture to remain calm and let him explain. "And I am sorry about that. About not believing you. But remember when you first saw him. That zing was much stronger than the first time, wasn't it?" continued Drac.

"What are you saying Dad? That this time apart will strengthen our love for each other and make it feel like we first met?" asked Mavis before her father could speak.

"Well, yes. That is exactly it. That's why I don't want you to worry devil chops. He will not be different to you. Other than the fact that he may be stronger, maybe a little more… fit."

"What do you mean fit?" asked the curious Mavis.

"Well, you know the Army won't keep him like a red headed skinny mop. They are going to make him stronger. Trust me Mavy, when you first see him, he may look a little different, but that zing will never fade away." Mavis smiled at her father and pulled him in closer into a final hug.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too precious bone," said Drac. Both father and daughter hugged for a moment before hearing a small voice calling them from the edge of the hallway.

"Mom? Papa Drac?" came the little voice of Dennis. Now sixteen years old, he still looked so young thanks to his aging slowing down. Mavis and Dracula looked at the boy, holding the phone which Johnny was still connected to. "Dad wants to talk to you Mom." Mavis let go of her father and walked towards Dennis where she took the phone and she looked down at him.

"Did your father tell you not to do that again?" asked Mavis.

"Yes mommy," Dennis replied sheepishly.

"Good. Dennis, we love you. Your father loves you too and he would give up the sun all for you. Please don't hurt yourself for your father," Mavis pulled the red head into a hug.

"I won't Mommy. I'm sorry," Dennis replied.

"Now go ahead and go back to sleep. Papa Drac will tuck you in. Sweet nightmares Dennis," Mavis said as she kissed him on the forehead and let Dennis go back to his room with his vampa. "Thanks Daddy," she said to Drac as he led Dennis to his room. She smiled at him briefly before bringing her phone back up to her ear. "So what did you tell him Johnny?"

" _I told him not to worry you and never to do that again. I told him I'd give up the sun for him and no matter what I said I still love him and to not blame himself for being who is naturally is,"_ said Johnny.

"That's what I thought you would say," Mavis replied back. There was a silence for a moment between them as Mavis went back into her and Johnny's room and sat on the bed. "So, when are you coming home, Johnny?" she asked quietly and with concern in her voice.

" _Soon,"_ is all he replied.

"How soon is soon, because you've been gone five years already Johnny. Five… years. This kids miss you. I miss you. You know I have supported anything you have to do and had to do. I feel like you are never coming home," Mavis said.

" _I promise I will be home soon. I'm being deployed for a special mission for only a week. Then that's it. I'm free and I'm coming back, to you, to the kids, for good,"_

"What type of mission?" Mavis asked in concern.

" _Sorry Mavs, can't talk about it. This one is top secret. It'll have to wait until after it's over,"_ Johnny said.

"Okay. Johnny?"

" _Hmm?"_ he replied.

"Please be careful. Please come home to us," the vampiress said.

" _I will darling,"_ Johnathan said.

"And John?"

" _Yes?"_ he replied knowing it was something very important she was going to say as she rarely just called him by his shortened name.

"I love you," Mavis said slowly into the phone making sure he heard every word, every letter. Johnny let out a small giggle as he heard this.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams. Er… I mean nightmares."

Mavis giggled as well before she spoke and disconnected from her husband, "Goodnight Johnny."

* * *

Saying his goodbyes to his wife, Johnny ended the call and fell down onto his bed. He breathed heavy a sigh of relief. Closing his eyes, he calmed down. Then turning his head, he looked over to his clock. Only an hour before he had to get ready.

With only an hour left, he decided trying to sleep anymore when he was no longer tired would not help. Getting up from the bed, Johnny walked to his clothes dresser and picked out some clothes and grabbed a small gym bag. Neatly placing each garment in the bag and dressing himself in workout clothing, he decided to go to the gym on base and work out before his important meeting.

As he walked to the main door to his late brother's apartment, he thought about that "special mission." If it wasn't for Vlad's help, they would not have known Bella was an accomplice to that terrorist group that killed his brothers those long five years ago. He was thankful that Vlad was on his side on this and helped eliminate that terrorist group and Bella just a week ago. In that time, Johnny's mind felt more at peace knowing he took care of those that hurt his family.

So he fibbed to Mavis. Johnny hoped she bought it and was thinking he wasn't coming home yet. Thinking as he walked to his car this would be the best surprise ever for her and the family. Before leaving for Romania, Johnny had to have his important meeting and let Drac know. Then he was ready. Ready to see his family. Ready to go home to his friends, his children, his wife.

As he drove to base, he thought about things. Fear of death would always be in his mind. Like any other person. Death is something that no one wants to have to go through. But thinking about Mavis and his children, he knew whatever happens in his future, he had them to love and hold. And he had their love too for as long as he is alive. As a final thought when he pulled into a parking space at the fitness center, _"I sure hope Aggie can keep this from Mavis._ "


End file.
